


I get knocked down, but I get up again

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Financial Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he grabbed a warped blue plastic plate from the dish washer, Cora followed him into the kitchen and said softly, “I think you should go upstairs. Mom’s pretty upset.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get knocked down, but I get up again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Resolute prompt at fullmoon_ficlet. Things in my life have been pretty stressful, so I decided to use writing as a bit of a sounding board. So this story is inspired by my life a little. I hope y’all enjoy it!

Derek came home from work to find a bundle of Scott and Cora’s friends piled up in the living room. Each mismatched couch had at least two teens on, and Cora was curled up in his crappy blue recliner he found at a garage sale a few weeks back. UFC fights were on the TV, and Derek stood at the foot of the stairs, asking Scott, “You go grocery shopping today?”

Scott turned away from his girlfriend Allison and nodded, saying, “Stiles gave me a ride since the car is still fucked up, and we went to Kroger’s. Allison and Lydia brought stuff over to make tacos. It’s on the stove.”

Derek nodded and moved through the living room, waving to some of the teens. As he grabbed a warped blue plastic plate from the dish washer, Cora followed him into the kitchen and said softly, “I think you should go upstairs. Mom’s pretty upset.”

Derek sighed but set his plate down. He gave Cora a hug and asked softly, “Make a plate for me and stick it in the microwave, hmm?”

Cora nodded and Derek passed back through the living room, jogging up the stairs. He rounded corner and opened the door to his right. His mom Talia was lying in her bed watching Justified with the two dogs Rufus and Piglet piled on her. Cora’s fat tabby Jack was dozing on the end of her bed. She turned her head when he entered and smiled, but he saw how bloodshot her eyes were. The dogs jumped down to greet him and she said a cough, “Hey, my handsome son. How was work?”

“Long and shitty,” Derek replied, moving to sit down at the end of her bed, the dogs still yapping and bouncing around at his feet. He reached out to grasp one of her blanket-covered ankles and asked, “What’s going on? Cora said you were upset.”

His mom sat up in her bed, muting the tv and scrubbing her face. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she choked out, “I had to borrow money from Laura for food because my paycheck this week is all going towards rent. I’m not going to be able to pay the late fees and still have gas money, so the landlord could very well kick us out.”

Derek moved closer, taking one of her hands in his, as she continued, crying softly, “I’m just so tired of struggling, Derek, of living from paycheck to paycheck. I mean…what kind of example am I setting for Scott and Cora? They must be so embarrassed of me.”

“Hey,” Derek chided softly, squeezing her hand, “no, they aren’t. They love you. Hell, all of their friends love you. You’re a great fucking mom. It’s true you’ve had some setbacks, but once we get out of this overpriced house, things are going to turn around.”

She swiped at her face, looking at him and asking, “Do you really believe that?”

“Yes, I do, and you want to know why?” Derek insisted. He grasped her hand in both of his and stated, “Because you never give up. You always find a way, no matter what life throws at you. Dad went to prison, and you rebuilt this family from the ground up. We got evicted from that one shithole and had ten days to move, and you and I put our heads together and made sure everything is taken care of. When life knocks you down, you always find a way to get back up. That’s what I admire the most about you.”

Her face crumpled and she pulled him into her arms. He squeezed her tight as she cried into his neck, rubbing her back and pressing kisses against her sweaty temple. She sniffled loudly and whimpered, “I love you so much. And you’re right. We’ve been through worse before and have still managed to make it. I just had to freak out for a moment before I just exploded.”

“And that’s perfectly okay,” Derek replied, feeling his throat close up some. Pulling back and clearing his throat, he gave her a smile and asked, “Have you eaten anything? There’s taco stuff downstairs.”

“No, that sounds great,” she said and the two of them stood, Talia grabbing a tissue from her crowded night stand to clean off her face. The dogs trailed alongside them as they made their way downstairs, and the group exploded into calls of “Hey Momz”, Stiles moving down a cushion so that she could sit down next to Scott. Derek sat down in his recliner just as Cora disappeared into the kitchen. Talia cleared her throat and asked, “So what are you guys watching?”

“Old Silva fights in preparation for the Weidman rematch,” Scott said excitedly.

“Who are you rooting for, Mom?” Erica asked.

Talia grinned at Scott and replied, “As much as it may upset my son here, I think Weidman has Silva’s number. He dominated him in the first fight, and I just don’t Silva has the right motivation for this fight.”

Cora came back into the living room right as the living room erupted into debate. She handed him a plate before crossing the living room and handing their mom the other. Talia smiled and thanked her daughter. Derek smiled as he watched his mom crunch into a taco and listen to Scott and Isaac argue, laughing around her mouthfuls. Derek took a bite into his own, loving this unorthodox mix of people he called his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are loved and cooed over!


End file.
